


Cottoned On

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sirius Black Lives, Threesome - M/M/M, poc characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: "Sirius keeps walking in on Harry and Draco snogging or shagging, until he decides to joke about getting involved. They don't say no. Maybe that was their plan after all?"





	Cottoned On

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 46  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Had a blast with this prompt, I hope I did everything justice and thanks to the mods for having me! Also, yep, Harry and Sirius are both brown :D

CLICK ON THE IMAGE FOR A LARGER VIEW

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/siriusblk_mod/45203263/6282/6282_original.png)


End file.
